


Overrated

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: At a party, Mack and Bobbi talk about failed love and the potential of the future.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse
Series: 2020 Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “Love is overrated”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

The party had dwindled down to dregs; Bobbi and Mack had found a bedroom to hide away in long before, legs tangled together on the bed, a bottle of champagne mostly empty between them.

“I’m giving up,” Bobbi said, holding up the wedding ring Hunter had given her once. “Love is overrated.”

Mack shook his head.

“Just because you and Hunter couldn’t make it work doesn’t mean love is dead or that you should give up.”

She shook her head this time, her hair bouncing in her ponytail behind her.

“No, it does. I thought Hunter was it, that we could make it work if we just tried hard enough, fought and bled enough for each other. I gave so much, and still, still – how fucking cruel can the world be? It’s Fitzsimmons all over again!”

“You and Hunter are not the same as Fitzsimmons.”

“Yeah,” she said. “At least they’ve got a happy ending now.”

“You’ll get a happy ending someday, you know.”

“I want to skip to that part already, then. I want familiarity, and love, and – well, I want _this_ ,” she said, gesturing to them. “I want someone who understands me, and doesn’t look at me like I don’t make sense, and someone who won’t get jealous when I talk to or about Hunter. And I don’t want someone who won’t understand if I don’t want sex all the time, and – I want this, Mack, what we have, but like, dating, you know?”

“Then why don’t we?”

She looked up at him.

“What?”

“Why don’t we just try?”

“I – you want to date me?”

“Of course, I do. We already spend every day together; we’re practically married, you’ve said so yourself. It’s not like you’re not attractive or that I’m not attracted to you. I’ve thought about kissing you before, and –”

“You have?”

“Of course,” Mack said easily. “Bobbi, you’re gorgeous.”

“Well, yeah. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to want to kiss me, and have sex if I, if it gets that far.”

“I know. I already know you’re not always interested in sex,” Mack said, “and I’m okay with that, but if you do want that someday, I do want that.”

“You do?”

Mack reached out and held his hand out towards her. She slid her fingers in between his, and watched them touch.

“Okay,” she said. “Yeah, okay. Can I kiss you? I want to see what it’s like. I’ve – I’ve thought about it before, and I want to try.”

He gestured her closer to her comfort, and she tucked herself into his side. She was never uncomfortable around Mack, not once since they’d met. He tipped her head back, and let her lean in to kiss him first. His mouth was just as soft as she expected, his lips slotting with hers easily. The kiss was slow, and careful, and loving. She let out a small whimper and Mack pulled back immediately.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, voice so small. “Yeah, I’ve just never – it's never been like that, not even with Hunter.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do that again?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

When they kissed again, Bobbi felt their future together begin to unfold, the afternoon cuddles and the late night snack runs and the ring he’d slide on her finger one day and the kids with his big, honest eyes and the porch they’d rock on when they were old, tucked together just like this. The entire future of their lives, and it started with one kiss, hidden away for just them to enjoy.


End file.
